Out of Time
by Elventara Katri
Summary: Defeating Chaos was supposed to be the end of the fighting for a while, but something went wrong and now Serena is sent to the past to fix the mistakes of the present.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This idea has been going through my head recently and so I thought I would write it out. I'm still working on my other stories and will hopefully have them updated soon. Hope you all enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

The summer sun beat down on the streets of Tokyo as Serena headed towards Darien's apartment. It was her final day of school before the summer break and it couldn't come soon enough. It had been a hard year thanks to fighting Chaos and losing her friends once again. But now that was behind all of them. It seemed surreal to her that it had only been six months since she faced Chaos and won.

It would be a simple matter of time before she would graduate from high school and marry Darien. Luckily her grades had improved dramatically and she was starting to become the woman who would one day rule as Neo-Queen Serenity. The only sad part was that the Senshi had no idea of the changes that she had gone through. As she got closer to Darien's door she could hear voices inside.

"You can't be serious!" Darien exclaimed angrily. "Not after everything we have been through."

"I'm sorry Darien, but this is the only way." Setsuna replied calmly.

Serena stopped where she was and listened to the conversation that she wasn't supposed to hear.

"There has to be another way." Darien practically begged. "I can't do this to her."

_'What are they talking about?'_ Serena wondered as she continued to listen in.

"Unfortunately there isn't any other way. Darien you have to let her go. It is the only way for things to work out." Setsuna stated.

"Fine, if there is no other way, then I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Darien sounded defeated on the other end. "She'll be here in a few minutes and I guess I better tell her good bye."

Serena could feel the tears coming down her face as she listened to Darien say those things to Setsuna. After everything they had been through he was going to leave her once more. She couldn't take it any more. She turned and walked back down the hall towards the elevator. She suddenly felt like just going home and being alone.

Darien had been sitting at his kitchen table reading one of his textbooks when he noticed he wasn't alone. "Setsuna, what brings you here? Apparently its official business judging by the fact that you are in Senshi form."

"Unfortunately that is exactly why I am here." Setsuna stated as she looked at him intently. "Darien, I hate telling you this, but I need Serena to help me with a mission and she will have to go on her own. No Senshi and no you."

Darien looked up at her in surprise. "What are you talking about? We haven't seen any enemies since Serena defeated Chaos. Why can't we help her on this mission?"

"Darien this is all incredibly complicated and I wish I could explain it to you fully, but as the Guardian of Time I am not permitted to. She has to do this assignment because she is the only one who is strong enough to accomplish what needs to be done." Setsuna paused momentarily before continuing on. "You are the only one I can trust with this information. What I am about to tell you is only a small portion of what she is going to be going through."

"I'm guessing the girls aren't even going to be informed of what's going on?" Darien replied.

"That's correct. Darien, I need to send Serena into the past, back to the time before your memories of each other were awakened. The Serena of that time will be here in this time in her place. Neither the past Serena or the present will know what's going on until the time is right. I will need you to look after the inexperienced Serena and keep her safe. You won't even be able to have contact with her."

"You can't be serious! Not after everything that we have been through." Darien stood up as he realized this wasn't exactly the best thing he'd heard lately.

"I'm sorry Darien, but it's the only way."

"There has to be another way. I can't do this to her."

"Unfortunately there isn't any other way. Darien you have to let her go. It is the only way for things to work out." Setsuna replied as calm as ever.

Darien sat back down defeated and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, if there is no other way, then I guess I'll just have to deal with it. She'll be here in a few minutes and I guess I better tell her good bye."

"No Darien, you have to keep her in the dark about this. I'm sorry but this is the one time that you have to protect her and not interfere." Setsuna opened up a time portal and looked at him sadly. "This is the one time that I am allowed to mess with the time stream to fix some very big mistakes. Please just protect the younger Serena and keep her safe."

**4 years earlier**

Fourteen year old Serena sat on her bed and looked out at the moon. It had been another long day for her. Adjusting to being Sailor Moon was not going the way she wanted it to, or what the other three would have liked. They were running into so many problems as they tried to gather the rainbow crystals and beat Tuxedo Mask and the Negaverse to them. Luckily, thanks to Sailor Jupiter appearing on the scene things were looking up a little bit more.

The only thing she wondered about was if Tuxedo Mask was really on their side or not. She turned back to her nightstand and picked up the star locket that Tuxedo Mask had dropped in a recent battle. The melody that the locket played felt so familiar to her, but at the same time she couldn't place where she heard it. She turned off her light as her cat Luna hopped up on the bed.

"You need to get more serious about your Senshi duties, Serena." Luna began. "If you don't then we'll never get the rainbow crystals and find the Moon Princess."

"I know Luna." Serena sighed as she felt more pressure from her guardian. "I am doing the best I can. We'll talk in the morning. I just want to get some sleep."

"Alright then." Luna curled up at Serena's feet and fell asleep.

As she slept a glow came over her and she disappeared completely. In her place appeared the older version of Serena sound asleep as if nothing had happened.

"Sleep well, my Princess. Tomorrow will come all too soon and then your journey to save the world will start once more." Setsuna whispered to the sleeping form of the Serena from the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry about the long wait. Things became really crazy around here. Hope you all like this next chapter. Hopefully I should have my other stories updated soon. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

**4 years earlier**

Eighteen year old Serena woke up as her alarm went off, much to the surprise of her guardian cat, Luna.

"Serena, are you sick or something? You are never up this early, especially on a school day." Luna questioned her young charge.

Serena looked at her guardian inquisitively. "No, I'm just fine, Luna. I have been getting up at this time for almost two years now and you know it. I get up and leave early so that I can see Darien before school and also to meet up with the girls."

"What? You hate Darien. You two fight every day once you get out of detention and you constantly run into him on your mad dash to school every day." Luna stated in confusion.

Serena stopped looking for her uniform and looked over at the black cat, bewilderment written on her face. "Luna, what are you talking about? I haven't been in detention for almost two years, not since I left junior high and entered high school. And Darien and I haven't fought since I was fourteen, almost four years ago. We are getting engaged once I graduate next year, remember?" She began looking for her uniform once more. "Now where is my school uniform? I could have sworn I put it away after I got home yesterday from the meeting with the girls."

Luna felt her frustration over the situation grow. "Your uniform is on the floor where you dropped it last night, Serena. You are not in high school. You are only fourteen years old!"

Serena looked on the ground and noticed the very uniform she wore back in junior high. '_This is really starting to be a strange day. I think I better talk to the girls about this.'_ She pulled on the old uniform, praying she could still fit into it. "Very funny Luna. I better be going if I'm going to meet the girls and Darien. I'll see you at the Senshi meeting this afternoon."

Once Serena left the room her cat leapt out the window and headed towards Rei's temple hoping the fiery Senshi could give her some answers.

Lita and Ami stood on the corner talking with Darien as they waited for Serena to show up.

"I'm surprised that you do this every day, even though she will be late and get detention." Darien stated to the two teens.

"Well we keep hopping that she'll change that habit." Lita defended their decision. "She usually ends up running into you, as it is, every day."

Before he could reply Serena came walking down the street smiling. "I don't believe it. The Meatball Head is actually up and on time."

"I think we are witnessing a miracle here." Lita stated in shock.

Serena smiled to everyone and much to their surprise she kissed Darien on the cheek. "Morning Darien, Ami Lita. Oh, Ami I needed to talk to you about Luna. She seemed really off this morning when I got up." She noticed the shocked looks on the trio's faces and how the girls were also wearing their uniforms from junior high. "Am I missing something here? We stopped wearing these uniforms almost two years ago."

Ami looked at Lita and Darien before looking back at Serena in concern. "Serena, we are only fourteen years old. And are you okay? You are never up this early in the morning."

'_Something isn't right here. There is no way that Luna and the girls are saying the same things about being fourteen and then Darien_ _not recognizing me.'_ Serena looked at the trio in shock. "You're saying that we're still in junior high and that Darien and I aren't dating?"

"You better believe we're not dating Meatball Head." Darien piped up. "I would never date someone like you."

"Never say never, Tux." Serena muttered under her breath, not realizing that everyone heard her.

Darien glared at her, in shock and partial anger. "What did you just call me?"

Serena's eyes widened in surprise as she realized that they all heard her. '_This is not good. If they don't know he's Tuxedo Mask and that we are dating then I must be in the past and that means_…_..'_ Serena looked at the three of them her expression changing to seriousness. "We need to get to Rei's temple. This is a very big problem. Darien you better come too."

Before anyone could respond to her, Serena took off running down the street with a speed they had never seen before. The three stood there in astonishment for a moment before running after her.

"Ami, is something wrong with her?" Lita asked at they tried to keep up with their friend.

"I'll run a scan on her when we get to Rei's. She isn't acting like the Serena we know and that has me really concerned." Ami responded as they ran, not realizing that Darien could hear every word they spoke. "I hope this isn't some Negaverse ploy. Rei should be able to do a fire read and find out for sure."

Meanwhile at the Cherry Hill Temple where Rei lived and worked Luna was explaining the events of that morning to Rei.

"I have never seen her so serious about her studies, Rei. I am really worried about her. She was saying that she and Darien are getting engaged next year when she graduates from high school. She looked at me rather strangely when I told her she was still in junior high." Luna explained the worry etched in her voice. "The really strange part was when she told me she would see me after school here for the Senshi meeting."

Rei looked over the temple grounds as she thought intently about what Luna was telling her. "That doesn't sound like the Meatball Head at all. I wonder what's going on. Maybe it is a good idea to just have a meeting after all. I better contact Ami and Lita and let them know what's going on."

"No need to, Rei." Serena came up the temple steps with ease and joined the priestess and guardian. "Their right behind me and once they get here we'll talk."

Rei watched as Darien and the two girls ran up the steps, almost out of breath and stopped when they saw Rei was standing there. "You invited Darien too! This doesn't involve him Serena!"

Serena looked at Rei, here cerulean eyes showing that she wasn't playing any games. "Actually this does concern him. Ami, pull out your computer and do a scan on me, please. I need you to tell me exactly what you see."

Ami looked at her friend in alarm. "Serena, you can't be serious. Not with…"

"Ami, please trust me on this one. I know exactly what I am doing." Serena interjected calmly and effectively.

Ami nodded and pulled out her Mercury computer and began the scan. Darien's eyes widened as he recognized the computer as belonging to the Senshi, Sailor Mercury. Everyone was silent while Ami typed furiously on her computer until she looked at Serena and then to everyone else.

"The scan says you're seventeen, Serena. I scanned the rest of us and the three of us are still fourteen and Darien is eighteen. What's going on here, Serena?" Ami asked in concern.

"I was afraid that would be the results." Serena stated calmly as she walked away from the group. She looked up at the sky before looking back at the others. "I'm not sure I fully understand what's going on here myself, but I think I know someone that will know. Pluto get your time but down here now! This is a direct order from your Princess, and future queen!"

The girls and Darien looked at Serena in shock. They could feel the power she commanded in her voice as she called for the one called Pluto. Suddenly the air changed as a time portal opened up and out stepped the Senshi of time, Sailor Pluto.

"You called, Princess." Pluto stated calmly, acting as if she had nothing to do with the situation.

"Don't you pull the Princess crap on me, Pluto. You know very well what's going on here, I know you have something to do with the fact I'm here in the past. I want answers now!" Serena demanded angrily.

'_Serena's the Moon Princess? There is no way that can be true.'_ Rei thought as she listened to the conversation going on.

Pluto looked at Serena, her eyes showing the true sorrow she felt. "Yes, I did this. It was the only way to stop her."

Serena quickly calmed down as she realized there was a hidden message in the Time Senshi's words. "Is this what you were talking with Darien about the other day?"

"Yes Princess, it is. I knew he needed to be part of the transition phase for your younger self. She needs someone to rely on during her stay in your time." Pluto explained.

"You sent me here to stop someone from our time. Who is it?" Serena asked as she began to understand what was going on.

"You already know. You defeated her once and can do it again, but this time like the last one you will have to do it on your own. Only the stakes are much higher than they were before. No one can die this time."

Serena thought for a moment about her past enemy's before realizing who Pluto was talking about. "No, please tell me that it's not Chaos. I thought I stopped her."

"I'm sorry Princess. Something happened right after your battle with her and somehow she ended up in your past. That's why I sent you here. You are the only one who can stop her."

"Pluto, I need help. I can't protect them on my own. Please get me some help. Also, please find Venus. We'll need everyone to stop her." Serena requested her voice full of authority and command.

Pluto bowed to the Princess and smiled. "Of course. I will get you the very best help that I can. Good luck until then, my Princess." Pluto walked back into the time gate as it closed.

Serena took a deep breath before turning to look at the others who had been standing there in shock.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened?" Rei demanded as she came out of her stupor.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Serena smiled sheepishly.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait. I'm moving soon so I might not get another chapter out for a while, but I will be working on it during the move. Once I have net up and going again I'll post the next chapter or however many that I have done by that time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here is a new Chapter. Still working on my other stories and should have them posted here soon. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Fourteen year old Serena woke up feeling as if something was out of place. As she rolled over in her bed she noticed right away that while she was in her room it wasn't the room she had fallen asleep in the night before. Right there on her night stand was a photo of her and her mortal enemy, Darien. The worst part about it was that they looked as if they were in love, with each other.

_'This must be a really bad nightmare. I must be dreaming. There is no way that he and I could actually be getting along.'_ She thought as she got out of bed and began to look for something to wear. "Luna, is today a school day?"

Luna looked up from her spot at the end of the bed and looked at the girl. "No Serena, you are meeting the girls in an hour at the arcade before going over to speak with Darien again."

"Me talk with that jerk, as if. Luna you must be dreaming." Serena finished getting dressed and headed out of her room.

Luna watched the girl leave and realized that it wasn't the same Serena that had gone to bed the night before. This one was a much more immature version of her charge. _'This must be another one of Pluto's doing. I'll ask the girls about it later.'_

Serena walked into the arcade to see Ami, Lita and Rei talking with Darien and a blond girl she didn't recognize. "Hi everyone, did I miss something?"

The girls and Darien looked up at her smiling. Darien had just spent the time explaining to the girls what Pluto had done to get some extra help.

"Have a seat Sere." Rei stated as Darien made room for her next to him.

"There is no way I am sitting next to that jerk!" Serena stated in annoyance.

Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to him. "Calm down and let me explain something. You aren't in your time any more. You have been sent to the future."

"What?! You have to be joking. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Serena attempted to stand up but was prevented from doing so by pulling her close.

Rei looked at her and shook her head. "Serena, he's not joking. Let me ask you this. What is going on with the Senshi?"

Without thinking of the fact that she was sitting next to her enemy she looked at Rei and stated what she knew. "We just got Lita and are in the process of searching for the rainbow crystals and trying to find the Moon Princess."

Darien and the girls looked at her in shock. No one had realized just how bad the situation was for their Serena until that very moment.

"Serena, please listen to everything I'm about to tell you. You have been sent to the future while the Serena of our time was sent to your time in your place. One of your future enemies somehow managed to go to the past and is trying to affect your time. Our Serena is the only one to defeat her and keep your past from being destroyed or altered." Ami explained calmly.

"Here's the quick version of everything that has happened to us and soon to you. We have been the Senshi for almost five years. Darien is Tuxedo Mask and your boyfriend. You two stopped fighting about three or four months after you get the rainbow crystals and find the Princess. We have had many battles and are the best of friends. The blond on the other side of Darien is Mina, aka Sailor Venus." Lita continued.

"We are in high school and about to graduate next year. We even all go to the same school. Serena, you were sent here so that our Serena could protect your future. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to us, so we just deal with it as it comes. We called your folks and told them you were off on a school trip so that you can say with me while you are here in our time. This will help with you seeming strange to those who know you so well." Rei finished the explanation.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Mina asked quietly watching the young teen.

"Who has the power to do something like this? How could they do this to me?" Serena asked as she attempted to digest everything she had just been told.

"That would be Sailor Pluto, the guardian of space and time. She only messes with time when she has no other choice and in this case she didn't have any other options." Darien informed her. "My Serena didn't even know that this was going to happen so I can guarantee that she won't be much happier about this than you are. I just hope she won't use the crystal to punish Pluto."

"So until this mess is taken care of I have to stay in hiding? What about your enemies? Won't they attack you while she is gone?" Serena asked quietly.

"We just defeated our last enemy a few months ago. From what we know we won't get another enemy for a few years at least." Rei spoke up.

Ami looked at the young woman intently as she realized they had missed the most important detail of this Serena's life. "Serena, your fighting against the Negaverse right now aren't you?"

Serena looked at Ami in confusion. "Yeah but we haven't faced off against Beryl just yet. We are working on getting the rainbow crystals and trying to find the Moon Princess. Why?"

"Yeah, Ami's what are you getting at? You've obviously picked up on something that we didn't." Lita asked realizing that something wasn't right.

Ami looked around the group before responding. "Darien, you didn't tell us everything that Pluto told you about why only Sere was sent to the past, I think you better so that I can explain what concerns me the most."

Darien nodded in understanding as he comprehended what Ami was talking about. "Serena was sent back there to face Chaos. Pluto felt she was the only one who could do it. Why would that concern you?"

"It concerns me because that means someone found a way to get Chaos to the past just as Serena defeated her. It means that our timeline is also in danger." Ami began to state. "Serena was the only one to go against Chaos and win, Pluto must feel that she can do it again, but that the stakes are much higher this time."

"So not only must Sere stop Chaos, but also make sure that none of us die in the process or else it will screw up our time line as well as the future." Rei stated calmly. "Anyone else feel like having a nice chat with the Senshi of Time?"

"I have a question for you all." Serena spoke up, confusion written on her face. "Who is Chaos?"

**4 years earlier**

Serena looked at the small group in front of her before walking towards Rei's house to sit on the steps. "You all might want to have a seat this is going to take a while."

"Care to explain to me how you know so much about who I am?" Darien demanded as he joined the others on the steps.

Serena looked at him and the others, silently thinking of how to go about telling them what she knew. "The woman you just saw is Sailor Pluto the guardian of Space and Time. She guards the time gates and occasionally messes with time to keep things the way they are meant to be. I am from four years into the future, Pluto sent me back here to stop an enemy from my time."

"What did she mean by princess?" Ami asked quietly.

"She was talking about the Moon Princess." Serena began. "I am the Moon Princess. Somehow my last and most dangerous enemy appeared in your time after I defeated them and now I have to stop them from messing with the past so that my future can happen."

"You have got to be kidding me! You can't be the Moon Princess!" Rei demanded.

"I am Rei and I'll prove it to you." Serena stood and pulled out her newest broach. "This carries the Silver Imperial Crystal. The very crystal you are in the process of searching for." She opened up the broach to reveal her crystal.

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Rei replied as everyone looked at the crystal in awe. "You really are the princess."

"That means you're the…" Darien began to say as Serena smiled at him.

"Yes Darien, I was the one sending you the dreams. You see you and I were to be engaged during the Moon Kingdom's time, but Beryl stopped that from happening. I know you are all in shock about this, but my main and only priority is to stop Chaos from joining forces with Beryl as well as keeping all of you alive. Hopefully Pluto will bring some reinforcements soon."

"Wow, so no wonder you have seemed so different to us today." Lita commented. "You already experienced this. What about you kissing Darien now?"

Serena blushed at the comment. "In my time Darien and I are dating. I know all about his past and who he is. He is one of my best friends as well as my prince." She looked off into the distance as she thought about what he must be going through.

"You know everything about me?" Darien asked quietly, not fully ready to accept what the she was telling them.

"Tux, you never change. You had a hard time even when you discovered the truth even after all that has happened to us. Destiny doesn't play game with our future."

"Did you just call him Tux? As in Tuxedo Mask?" Lita asked.

Serena smiled at them knowingly. "Yup. And we are missing just Sailor Venus. Later on you'll meet some other Senshi who will help you out, but for now just Venus."

"Actually she's on her way right now." A voice spoke from the shadows. Sailor Pluto stepped out and bowed to Serena. "I have also sent word for you to have some help from some old friends, Princess."

"Thank you, Pluto. Can you do one thing for me?" Serena asked.

"What is it you need?" She asked in response.

"I need you to give something to Endy for me." She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it. "Please tell him that I will do my best and be the strong Senshi that he knows me to be."

Pluto took the note from her and nodded. "Of course, Princess. I will make sure he receives this once I see him." She turned and entered the time portal once more.

"Just out of curiosity, who is Endy?" Rei asked once Pluto was gone.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait. I'm moving soon so I might not get another chapter out for a while, but I will be working on it during the move. Once I have net up and going again I'll post the next chapter or however many that I have done by that time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Life got crazy after our move with my husbands schooling, morning sickness, and then my husband getting deployed to join his ship. I should have a new chapter out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of a writer's block that seriously kicked my behind. Here is the next chapter; hopefully more will be coming out soon. **

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

Serena just spent the last hour explaining what happened on the Moon Kingdom and in her time. The only one who appeared to be having a hard time with what she just told them was Darien. Not that she could blame him.

"So you have been through a lot and are way stronger than our Serena is, but what about her? Will she be okay in your time?" Lita asked quietly.

"She'll be just fine. She is going to experience a lot of shock and won't know what to do, but your future selves are well prepared for the challenge." Serena replied calmly. "I just hope the reinforcements show up soon."

"Just exactly who are you hoping this Sailor Pluto sends your way?" Rei asked full of curiosity.

"That would be me." A young girl spoke up from behind a tree. "Hi Meatball Head, long time no see."

Serena turned and looked at the girl, half surprised half happy. "Rini?"

* * *

**Present Day**

Darien watched as the younger Serena looked at the table in silence. She hadn't said a word since they gave her a brief recap of everything they just went through with Chaos. He was clearly worried about the younger version of his Serena, but didn't know how to properly help her. She was still upset with the news that they were dating and soon to be engaged.

"Look, Serena, my Serena is brave and strong. She'll fix this mess and you'll be back in your own time before you know it." He attempted to comfort her.

"You don't understand….I'm not that girl." Serena attempted to deny what she had just learned.

Raye looked at the young teen and sighed, "Serena, you and I are best friends and let me tell you something; if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be sitting here at this table today. You alone defeated Chaos and saved all of us and this universe."

"I just don't see how this is all possible." Serena stated quietly.

"Believe me when I say after a while you stop trying to figure out any of this." Lita answered as she looked up to see Setsuna. "How is Serena?"

The Senshi of time looked at the group and sighed, knowing her news would not be good. "I had to send Rini to help her out and I'm afraid that won't be enough."

Darien shot up out of his chair, startling the younger Serena. "What do you mean you sent Rini?"

"Serena asked for help and I honestly thought that she would be enough, but as time is showing me I was very wrong." Setsuna spoke softly.

Serena looked at the group in confusion at the name and reaction that was given. "Who is Rini?"

* * *

**4 years earlier**

Serena looked down at the young girl in front of her. "She sent you here? Is she nuts?"

The young 9 year old girl just glared up at her future mother and knew she had to fight back. "She sent me thinking together we could defeat this new wave of attacks. I'm not as weak as the last time you saw me, Meatball Head!"

Serena sighed and then smiled. "Well I guess I couldn't ask for better back up than you. I know better than to ask how things are going with you though."

Rini laughed at the statement and gave Serena a hug. "You better believe it, but I'm not the only one who will be coming. Right as Pluto was sending me something shifted in the time line and she felt its best to send more help, though I don't know when they will be arriving."

The group of young teens looked at the child and at Serena before them in complete confusion. Before anyone could ask any questions the skies blackened and lightning started to flash.

"It looks like we wont be wasting any time waiting around for them to show up." Serena commented as she pulled out her eternal transformation broach. "Ready for some action, Rini?"

Rini nodded and pulled out her own transformation broach. "You better believe it!"

Serena nodded before focusing on the fight ahead. "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!" Rini yelled as she tried to follow with her own transformation, only to discover that it wouldn't work. "This can't be happening! I should be able to transform!"

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at the young girl in surprise. "Why can't you transform?"

"I don't know but this isn't good." Rini replied in fear.

Serena looked over at the young Senshi, who still had not transformed and glared at Darien. "If you are going to just stand there, protect Rini! I can't protect all of you so you better transform and just deal with what is coming!"

Before any of them could move a blast of fire hit the group splitting the mother and daughter from the younger teens. Before Rini and Serena could react they heard laughter from a voice neither of them wanted to hear.

"Oh look, it's the mother and daughter duo here to save the day. Don't worry this time I'll make sure you both die." Chaos laughed as she prepared another blast of dark energy.

Serena pushed Rini to stand behind her and glared at the very woman she thought she had defeated. "Rini, stay behind me and please stay safe."

Chaos laughed at hearing the young woman instruct her future daughter to be safe. "You can't protect her, Serenity. I made sure you'd never be able to protect her. It's time for both of you to die!"

"You want to take that bet, Chaos? Mars Flame Sniper!" Eternal Sailor Mars shouted as fire went towards the vile woman who had killed her 6 months earlier.

"Sorry, we're late; Pluto really messed up this time." Eternal Jupiter stated as she landed next to Sailor Moon.

Serena looked around to see her dearest friends, her protectors surrounding not only her and Rini, but the younger versions of themselves as well. Darien landed next to her and smiled. "Boy am I glad to see you guys, Rini can't transform so it's up to us to protect everyone. Our past selves just seem a little too shocked to move at the moment."

Darien nodded and closed his eyes transforming into Prince Endymion, instead of Tuxedo Mask. "Shall we take care of this together this time, my love?"

Serena nodded up to him, but before she could do anything Chaos glared and disappeared shouting her revenge as she went. Serena and the Senshi de-transformed.

Darien pulled Serena into a huge hug, holding her close. "I never want Pluto to do that ever again!"

"Neither do I, my Prince." Serena held tight to her love.

Before anyone could move the younger Rei stepped forward looking beyond confused. "What is going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thanks for all of the great reviews. This story just seems to be flowing great right now so hopefully I'll be punching out more chapters soon. **

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

Serena pulled her dear friends and Rini away from their younger selves to talk privately. "It's great to see you guys, but we have a huge issue on our hands. Rini can't transform and we can't let our past selves know too much or the time line will be more screwed up than it already is."

"There's more than just that, Sere, how are we going to make it in this time without causing more issues than ever?" Rei stated calmly, secretly glad to see her friend though irritated with the current situation.

"We also need to figure out how to refer to them and us without causing confusion in conversations." Ami pointed out quietly.

Rini looked at the people she loved and smiled. "Well I know how we can fix that issue. In my time mom and dad go by their royal names and you guys go by your planetary names. It seems right that you should take those names now while we are here to at least kill some confusion. Though it is hilarious to see the glares my parent's past selves are giving you guys and each other."

Lita just laughed at the young princess's last remark. "Yeah it was such a joy to watch these two fight each day."

Serena stopped all conversation quickly. "Okay, so are we in agreement about what to do with the name issue?" She waited as everyone nodded before continuing. "Now, we have the issue of Rini's inability to transform and what to do about our current problem with Chaos."

Before anyone could say a word everyone heard a voice that only half of the group recognized. "Excuse me, is this where I can find the Sailor Scouts?"

* * *

The group of younger teens watched as their older selves walked away from them to speak with one another privately. Serena watched as her older self stayed close to the older Darien, in a way that was making her current self a little ill.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lita asked as they continued to watch the group.

"No clue, but did you see the way they handled that woman? I've never seen Meatball Head here act like that." Rei stated as she pointed to Serena.

Serena stuck her tongue out in a very childish manner. "Thanks a lot Rei. She's older than I am and obviously more powerful. I can't get what we're dealing with as it is."

Darien looked at his favorite person to torment in a new light. To see the person she would become and how she was now just gave him a lot to think about. "What were things like when you realized you weren't in this time anymore?"

The other Scouts looked at him in shock as Serena sat down on a nearby stone bench. "It was so weird. I woke up in my room, only it was so different. It was clean and there on my nightstand was a picture of you, Darien, and me holding each other close and the look on both of our faces was one of absolute love. That was the thing that completely weirder me out and it wasn't until I showed up at the arcade that things got even weirder.

"They were waiting for me at the same booth the girls and I sit at every day, only you were there too. It was like they were waiting for me to show up and then they made sure I sat down before they told me what was going on. I didn't want to believe them at first, only the more they said the more I knew they were."

Before any of the girls could move Darien sat next to the young teen and put an arm around her. "I don't know what's going on right now, but if you are the Moon Princess then I'll protect you no matter what."

"Thank you." Serena looked up at him and smiled. "So you're Tuxedo Mask, that actually makes sense."

The group of teens started to laugh before they noticed a girl looking at everyone in confusion.

"Excuse me, is this where I can find the Sailor Scouts?" The young blond girl asked both groups of people.

The older Serena turned around and smiled at the newcomer. "Welcome, Sailor Venus or should I call you Mina?"

The young girl smiled at the reference and nodded. "Yup I'm Mina and I'm Sailor Venus. What is going on here, I feel like I'm seeing double."

The younger Serena stood up and smiled at the girl. "You are seeing double. I'm Serena and the older woman there is my future self apparently. Maybe now we can get some answers as to why we're all here like this?"

The older Serena looked at her friends and nodded before beginning to speak. "As you all know, now, we're your future selves. We don't know how long we're going to be here, but to make things less complicated we've come up with a way to know who to refer to based on the time line."

The older Rei stepped forward shaking her head in dismay. "You had to say it like that, Meatball Head." She looked at the younger teens and took a deep breath. "To keep everyone from going even crazier than we all will we've decided to go by our Senshi names, except for our Serena and Darien. They will go by Serenity and Endymion. You can go by your every day names unless we're in a battle then things will just be interesting."

Darien looked at the older group in confusion. "Who is Endymion?"

The older Darien, or as he will now be called, Endymion looked at Serena in surprise. "You didn't tell them that part?"

Serenity looked at him sheepishly. "I kind of forgot that part when Rini showed up."

Endymion smiled at her and pulled her close. "Never change who you are, okay." He turned to look at the teens and took a deep breath. "I was Prince Endymion during the days of the Moon Kingdom. Serenity and I were engaged to be married when Beryl attacked and destroyed everything. In our time, we're once again looking towards a truly wonderful future together."

The group of younger teens seemed to accept this explanation with ease. Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury took a moment to de-transform before sitting down and a very relaxed manner. Only Serenity, Endymion and Rini continued to stand.

Serenity looked at her friends, who gave nods of encouragement, before beginning to speak. "Our last enemy was called Chaos and she is the most powerful one we've ever faced. She started off by killing each and every one of my friends one by one until I was the only one left. She wanted me dead too, but she wanted me to suffer first. At first I didn't realize what was going on, it wasn't until a very unusual friend showed up and told me that Endymion had been killed that I woke up to the severity of what I would deal with."

Serenity closed her eyes in hopes to fight off the flood of memories of what they just went through 6 months earlier. She felt Endymion hold her close to give her comfort and strength to continue with her tale. "I had to fight my way to face her and along the way I lost every one of my protectors and friends. It was another battle up to me alone to face, and I didn't know if I'd make it out alive. But then Rini here showed up and gave me the very courage I needed to face Chaos and defeat her, or so I thought."

"You didn't know, Sere. We all thought Chaos was gone. How could we have known in the last 6 months that something like this would happen?" Endymion spoke tenderly to her before looking over at Rini. "Do you know the outcome of this fight?"

Before Rini could answer, Ami spoke up in confusion. "Excuse me, but how would this child know the outcome of this battle?"

Rini stepped forward and stood proudly in front of her parents. "My name is Serenity, but everyone calls me Rini. I'm from the future, only much further in the future than these guys are." She turned at looked at Endymion and Serenity, shaking her head. "This never happened in my parent's time, or if it did they never spoke of it with me. You should know by now, you two don't always share everything about your pasts with me, though I've spent enough time with you guys that I should know to expect it by now."

Serena looked at Rini and then her future self as it suddenly dawned on her who the child was. "No way! There is no possible way!"

Rini looked at the girl and smiled mischievously. "Yup, I'm your future daughter."

It was in that moment that everyone heard a thunk, someone had just passed out.


End file.
